


Baileys Irish Cream

by ATEEZFIGHTING



Category: Atiny
Genre: M/M, 中篇未完結
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING
Summary: -朴星和X姜呂尚-ABO，朴星和Alpha、姜呂尚Omega-現實背景設定-時間點是星尚二人剛進公司那陣子
Relationships: 朴星和/姜呂尚





	Baileys Irish Cream

起初，朴星和並沒有想到會和姜呂尚變得親近。

98年出生的他，在公司裏面只有金弘中一名同齡朋友，其餘的練習生年紀更小，彼此有自己的交友圈，像那群99年出生的孩子都會聚在一起，不太會找其他年紀的人玩。

剛認識姜呂尚時幾乎沒有互動，只有在練習和月評的時候才會見面，兩人的座位也是相隔甚遠，並不會有所交集，但他卻在偶然間發現了姜呂尚的秘密，在兩人擦身而過的時候聞到了從沒注意過的、帶著甜味的奶香，屬於Omega的信息素味道。

朴星和很訝異，以往他一直認為姜呂尚是Beta，信息素味道才淡的不可分辨，據他所知公司沒有Omega的練習生，練習生裏頭很多Alpha，在公司內也不乏職員是Alpha，朴星和不禁產生了疑惑，以及一絲好奇心，在這樣的環境下要如何完全隱瞞所有人，如何完全將Omega的身分藏好。

曾經一度猶豫要不要找姜呂尚聊聊，問他為什麼要冒著被公司發現的風險，隱瞞性別進入公司當練習生，但是姜呂尚先來找他了，同樣是一個朴星和完全沒想過的情況，當他在練習途中去了趟洗手間，剛洗完手要出去，便被從外頭衝進來的姜呂尚撞了滿懷。

「小心！」朴星和被撞的踉蹌一步，伸手扶住同樣腳步不穩的姜呂尚，觸及到手臂的那一刻發現姜呂尚的體溫高的嚇人，「喂、呂尚你怎麼......」

姜呂尚垂首微微喘著氣，身體兩側的雙手攢成拳頭，拱著肩膀半彎著腰，像是在忍受極大的痛苦，待他穩住了步伐，才仰起雙頰染著粉紅的小臉，深鎖的眉間和被殷紅所浸染的眼角瀰漫著說不出的情色，氤氳的下垂眼懇切地望著朴星和。

接著朴星和驚覺自己勃起了，空氣中滿是濃郁的奶香，誘人的信息素氣味包圍著他。

「星和哥對不起。」姜呂尚的嗓音沙啞而痛苦，小聲低語著，伸手拉住了朴星和的衣服下襬，「我會和哥解釋為什麼，在那之前，拜託哥先臨時標記我。」

暫時抑制發情期唯二的方法，便是被標記或是吃抑制劑，眼看姜呂尚應該是沒有抑制劑才被發情期折磨得不住打顫，好看的雙眸蓄著淚水，用懇求的眼神望著自己，朴星和愣了愣，只花了幾秒便做出決定。

廁所的外門無法上鎖，朴星和從工具間拿出打掃中的立牌放到門外，接著攙扶著已經走不了路的姜呂尚進到最裡面的隔間，反手將門關上。

「你真的想清楚了嗎？公司裡這麼多Alpha，為什麼找我？」朴星和彎下腰，讓自己和坐在馬桶上的姜呂尚平視，像是對小孩子說話一樣，一字一句緩緩的說著。

「因為，我很喜歡星和哥的味道。」姜呂尚眨眨眼睛，彎起嘴角勾勒出淡淡的笑容，伸手抱住朴星和的脖子。

姜呂尚的身體柔軟而溫暖，連皮膚都細緻的像新生的嬰兒，朴星和一面撫摸著姜呂尚光滑的肌膚一面想著，果然Omega和Alpha之間確實存在差異，空氣中甜膩的信息素氣味，磨蹭著他腰間、內側泛著淡淡粉色的大腿，以及耳邊帶著鼻音的喘息，他一向引以為傲的理性正在逐漸瓦解，不自覺想佔有眼前對自己敞開身體的姜呂尚。

粗大的性器緩緩抵住後穴入口，一直壓抑著聲音的姜呂尚終於發出低低的嗚咽，攬著朴星和背部的手指捲曲起來，「哥……快點……好難受……」

朴星和的呼吸一滯，僅存的理性再次受到動搖，不禁深深吸了口氣，對上姜呂尚泛著水氣的雙眼，啞著嗓子低聲說了句，「聲音......稍微控制一下。」

硬挺炙熱的性器破開了柔軟的腸腔，緩緩插入渴求著被填滿的後穴，姜呂尚溢出一聲猶如哭泣的呻吟，隨後緊緊咬著下唇，生怕又不小心喊出聲音。

「痛嗎？」朴星和見姜呂尚呼吸越來越急促，忍不住停下動作，騰出一隻手輕輕撥開對方被汗水打濕的瀏海，讓那雙好看的眼睛得以完全露出來。

「不是……」姜呂尚甩了甩頭，皺著眉努力聚焦模糊的視線，染上粉色的眼角看起來像剛哭過一樣，他抱緊了朴星和的脖子，把臉埋在對方的肩窩處，「很......很舒服......對不起、我不該發出聲音......」

朴星和似乎聽見自己理智斷裂的聲音。

雙手緊緊握住纖細的腰，下半身用力頂入，本來還有大半截在外頭的性器瞬間整根沒入，柔軟的腸壁立刻緊緊包裹著滾燙的性器，朴星和低喘一聲，沒有想到那小小的窄穴可以馬上吞入整根Alpha的性器。

身下的人兒無聲地顫抖著，朴星和低頭，看見姜呂尚掀起下擺而露出的小腹沾上白色的液體，半睜著的眼漫著一圈淚水，下唇被咬的又紅又腫，在他張開嘴喘著氣時泛著冶豔的光澤，像是熟透的果實一樣，沁著飽滿的汁水鮮嫩欲滴，朴星和忍不住盯著姜呂尚的嘴，隨後撇開視線，舔了舔有些空虛的嘴唇。

只是對求助的後輩伸出援手，本應止於這樣的關係而已，但偏偏卻在這個當下產生了想親吻姜呂尚的衝動，朴星和有些自嘲地想著，早在答應要幫忙的時候就該想到。

有些焦躁的扶著姜呂尚的腰部，朴星和緩緩退出狹窄而溫暖的甬道，而後又藉著腸液的潤滑用力撞進濕熱的腸道深處，姜呂尚悶哼一聲，隨即被猛烈的抽插頂得發不出聲音，只能抱緊朴星和的脖子，承受著一下又一下越來越兇狠的撞擊。

牙齒刺破腺體的瞬間，後頸火辣辣的刺痛感和腸道被滾燙的液體注滿的痠脹感同時佔據著姜呂尚的五感，他不由得閉上眼睛，一直堆積在眼角的眼淚終於滑落，在雙頰劃出兩道弧線，得到Alpha信息素的安撫後身體逐漸冷卻下來，體內深處躁動的慾望也緩緩消退，待姜呂尚再次睜開眼睛，印入眼簾的畫面是朴星和正拿衛生紙替自己仔細的拭去沾在腿根處和小腹的液體，額前垂下的頭髮蓋住了眼睛看不清表情，但是手上的動作非常溫柔，和方才用力挺動腰部操幹自己的模樣判若兩人。

「哥。」姜呂尚軟軟的喚了一聲。

朴星和動作微微一頓，突然回過神來，有些驚慌地發現方才滿腦子都是自己一遍又一遍進入姜呂尚的場景，連忙收斂表情後裝作若無其事的抬頭，「怎麼了？」

「謝謝。」姜呂尚努力從半靠著馬桶水箱的姿勢坐起身，將臉湊到身前彎著腰的朴星和頸側，用指尖輕觸著朴星和包裹著腺體的那塊皮膚，「真的好喜歡星和哥的味道，現在我也有一樣的味道了呢。」

小小的廁所隔間內瀰漫著強烈的信息素氣味，除了屬於Omega淡淡的奶香味，朴星和極具侵略性的威士忌氣味幾乎佔據了每一口呼吸，姜呂尚深深吸了一口氣，鼻息間醇烈醉人的威士忌味道令他滿足的彎起嘴角。


End file.
